Descendencia
by VicPin
Summary: Juno al fin era libre, al fin podía salir de la prisión en donde le habían encerrado al descubrirse cuáles eran sus verdaderos planes respecto a la raza humana, planes que pronto llevaría a cabo sin impedimento alguno, y todo gracias al sacrificio de ese humano insignificante llamado Desmond Miles, quien, para colmo de sus males, era descendiente de uno de sus congéneres...


_**¡Hola a todo el fandom! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que estén pasándola bien en esta mitad de semana.**_

_**Bien, antes de introducir una explicación de este fic, me gustaría comentarles que tuve que eliminar el ask-fic "Pregúntale a los asesinos (y asociados)" debido a que me llamaron la atención. Mil disculpas a aquellos que se entusiasmaron con la idea.**_

_**Ahora, regresando a lo que nos compete, les presento un fanfic extraño que he escrito en base a una idea que me ronda en la cabeza. Aquellos que jugaron Assassin's Creed 3 y que han visitado la página de Assassin's Creed Initiates o, al menos, han explorado el Wiki de la saga, han de recordar que la saga explica que los seres humanos actuales surgieron de la unión de los seres humanos primitivos con los Precursores, razas que estuvieron en guerra antes del Primer Cataclismo. Ahora bien, la idea que presento aquí es, al menos desde mi punto de vista, una especie de "interpretación" o, más bien, lo que podrían ser la razón por las cuales Minerva y Juno eligieran a Desmond como la Llave para salvar el mundo y liberar a Juno de prisión.**_

_**Sin más que decirles, excepto que la saga entera NO ME PERTENECE, siendo los créditos exclusivamente de Ubisoft, les dejo con la siguiente historia.**_

_**¡Hasta luego!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**Descendencia.**

Juno caminaba rumbo a la salida del Gran Templo con aires de victoria reflejadas en su sonrisa maquiavélica.

Al fin era libre, al fin podía salir de la prisión en donde le habían encerrado al descubrirse cuáles eran sus verdaderos planes respecto a la raza humana, planes que pronto llevaría a cabo sin impedimento alguno, y todo gracias al sacrificio de ese humano insignificante llamado Desmond Miles.

Todo había sido fácil, todo había salido tal y como había planeado desde el principio. De todos modos, ella se había encargado personalmente de rastrear a la descendencia de uno de sus congéneres en particular.

- Juno – escuchó que le llamaran.

Ella volteó.

Frente a ella estaba la que sabía que era una amenaza para sus planes, la autora de su encierro y…

- Asesina – replicó en un tono de odio y resentimiento.

La aludida, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, le dijo:

- Asesina… Hace milenios que no escuchaba ese apodo, no desde la Guerra.

- ¡Guerra a la cual tú contribuiste con tu traición! – puntualizó Juno con rabia al recordar aquél fatídico evento.

- Era necesario.

- ¡¿Necesario?! ¡¿Era necesario darle nuestro poder a esos seres insignificantes?! ¡¿Era necesario dar más libertad a los que fueron alguna vez nuestros esclavos?!

- Ellos no debieron haber sido esclavos, Juno. ¡Ellos son seres vivos como tú y yo, seres que podían convivir con nosotros sin tener que controlarlos! Ambas razas podían aprender mutuamente de sí mismas y ser mejores, ¡podíamos hacerlo si no nos hubiéramos enceguecido con ese maldito deseo insano de ser los dueños de todo!

- ¡¿Ser mejores?! ¡Qué ilusa eres, Minerva!

- Más que ilusa, soy realista… Por supuesto, eso tú no lo entenderías.

- Pues explícame para ver si lo puedo entender, porque si tú lo entiendes, yo también debería entenderlo.

- Hmph… No, Juno, no… Explicártelo me tomaría otros milenios.

Juno desvió su mirada, sintiendo crecer la rabia en su interior.

Minerva, la más sabia de su generación, la que se había encargado junto con Júpiter y ella de buscar las soluciones para tratar de evitar el segundo cataclismo que iba a suceder justamente ese día en la actualidad, el 21 de diciembre de 2012, había traicionado a sus congéneres. Los había traicionado al conspirar con los humanos en contra de ellos, aunque eso en realidad fue solamente una parte.

El inicio de aquella traición se dio con el primer contacto entre ambos, entre Minerva y Desmond, uno de los humanos genéticamente modificados e inmune a los efectos de uno de los Frutos del Edén que estaba bajo su servicio. Los dos dialogaban toda la noche en la choza del esclavo, entre los dos surgía ese sentimiento llamado Amor...

Y de ese amor nació Eva, la humana a la que aquella raza la llamaba la Primera Madre, la mujer de Adán, la madre de Caín, el primer Templario, y de Abel, el Asesino. Este último había tenido un hijo con su mujer antes de morir, y de ese hijo surgió aquella descendencia en la cual se destacaban Aquillus, Altair, Ezio, ancestros de Clay Kaczmareck, William y Desmond Miles por la línea paterna. En cuanto a Accipiter, Edward y Connor, ellos descendían de otro humano del cual descendía la madre de Desmond, siendo éstos sus ancestros por la línea materna.

Todos ellos bendecidos con el Sentido de Águila, todos ellos bendecidos por un don que, a su juicio, no deberían de poseer ni mucho menos deberían ellos existir.

- Toda tu descendencia – murmuró mientras le devolvía una mirada llena de odio -… Todos los hijos, nietos, bisnietos, tataranietos tuyos… Acabé con ellos.

Minerva no dijo nada al principio, pero al cabo de un momento replicó:

- Acabaste con la rama principal, Juno, mas no con las ramas secundarias.

Juno rió con histeria.

Si algo caracterizaba a Minerva era esa tranquilidad y firmeza que emitía con sus palabras, cualidades que su descendencia había heredado de una forma u otra, de la mejor y de la peor manera posible.

La maldijo mentalmente con todo el odio que le tenía y, con prepotencia, exclamó:

- ¡Ganaré, Minerva! ¡Recuperaré lo que fue alguna vez mío y tú no me detendrás! ¡Ni tú ni nadie!

Miró a su rival en espera de una reacción. Al principio pensó que Minerva reaccionaría con rabia, pero lo que vio la impresionó instantáneamente: Su enemiga sonreía con serenidad y seguridad mientras le decía:

- Eso ya lo veremos, Juno. Ya lo veremos...

Y acercándose a ella, añadió:

- Porque te juro por mi familia que antes de que terminen estos días de oscuridad... Te mataré y de paso destruiré esos Frutos del Edén.

Dicho eso, le dio la espalda y se desvaneció por completo en el aire al tiempo en que Juno sentía cómo un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y con él se hacía presente en su interior el miedo.


End file.
